Make it rough
by CookieZZ
Summary: Edward and Roy seem to be getting down and dirty. And we all know how Edward likes it. Beta : MsBenzedrine


The groans that erupt from his throat are delicious. They're thick and choked and only fan at the flames in the pit of my stomach. His golden eyes try to focus on mine, but they slide closed as I bob my head down on him, circling my tongue around the tip of his hardened member, eliciting a low moan from his lips. I smirk and pull away from his throbbing cock. Even if Fullmetal is small in stature, he's absolutely well endowed. I breathe over his member, the smirk never leaving my lips. It grows wider as he lifts his head, an annoyed look on his face as he involuntarily bucks his hips.

"Easy, Fullmetal. Don't want to poke my eyes out, do you?" I say, cupping his balls, kneading them softly.

"If you don't get back to what you were doing, I actually might, you bastard," he growls, glaring at me.

"Tut, tut, so demanding, aren't we?" I purr, grazing the fingernail of my index finger up the shaft of his cock, placing one hand on his left hip, keeping him from bucking up.

He sits up slightly, grabbing my hair with his flesh hand, pulling my head close to his member. "Stop fucking around, Mustang. Or you're not getting it, either," he growls, a playful smirk playing around his own lips.

I just obey to his demanding hand pulling at my hair. His lips part and he sighs as my mouth closes around him again, sucking hard. I take it all in and hold it for a few seconds, before pulling back, over just the tip, suckling on it before pulling back completely and flicking the tip of my tongue over it.

He groans again in annoyance and he pulls my head down on him, forcefully bucking his hips into my mouth. I close my eyes and let him. One hand still kneading his balls, the other rubbing at his left thigh now, going down and tracing the scars of where the automail is attached to his flesh. He shivers, as this area is particularly sensitive.

After a while, I have to stop his hips from bucking, since spots were forming on the inside of my eyelids as the lack of air got to me and I pull away from him, instead grabbing him with my right hand, pumping him. I breathe heavily and smirk up at him as he looks down on me with half-lidded eyes, clouded, close.

"Now."

I wonder why I really don't have a say in our relationship. Even though I am a lot older than him… He's seventeen. I tell myself that there's no helping his demanding personality either. Though I'm not complaining.

My smirk is still intact, but I let it fall into a wicked smile for only a few seconds, before I seize control of it again and restore it to cocky and arrogant.

I lift both his legs over my shoulders, thanking his teacher in my mind for all the excessive training that made him this fit, this flexible. His face is heated and his eyes now wide, anticipating something. I run my hands down his legs, one flesh, the other chillingly cold metal.

"Wait," he breathes.

"I thought you said now, Fullmetal," I retort, smirk widening.

"Take off your clothes first," he says, a face I couldn't deny anything.

I oblige, unbuttoning my white shirt and letting it slide off of my shoulders. He reaches for himself, but I quickly swat his hand away.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch my property, Fullmetal." I smirk, narrowing my eyes.

He only growls in response, but doesn't try to touch himself anyway.

I unbuckle the belt of my deep blue pants, part of the uniform I love and lower it down my legs, kicking it away. Now only clad in my boxers, Fullmetal leans up and presses his palm against the hard bulge in them. His legs are still over my shoulders and I can't help but be amazed at his cat-like flexibility. I lean down, tilting his head up by his chin and press my lips against his, hard. He presses back eagerly, his lips parting instantly and his tongue flicking against my lips teasingly, luring me in. I smirk against his lips and take his tongue between my teeth, grazing it slightly before giving it a light suckle. He moans and his flesh hand slips into my hair, pulling my head closer to his, snaking his tongue into my mouth. I engage in battle but it's not long before he pulls away and looks at me with pleading eyes.

I understand.

I put my hand up to his lips, forcing my fingers into his mouth, smirking as he sucks at them, coating them with his saliva, knowing it serves a purpose. I bring them down to his entrance, circling it, prodding at it, until I finally slip one finger in, slowly letting him adjust to it. He glares at me through his lashes.

"I'm used to it by now, so hurry the fuck up, you shit-head," he says, his voice husky, desiring pleasure.

I'm so hard now I can't ignore it much longer. I add a second finger, scissoring them, before pulling out and hurriedly pulling down my boxers, my own erection finally freed. I don't waste any time and rub myself with some of my own saliva, too lazy to run all the way to the bathroom to get the damned lube.

His breathing is now ragged and I position the tip of my cock at his entrance, locking eyes with him before pushing myself in, slowly. The tight warmness is overwhelming and I bite back a moan. He, on the other hand does now and moans loudly, his eyes squeezing shut. Fullmetal was loud, no matter what he did.

I know where his spot is and I aim for it, not hitting it with the first thrust, but I would know when I do. His head falls back, his still braided hair messed up as he yelps out, his fingers searching for something to hold on to. He decides the bed post would be his victim and I can already image the dents in the wood, caused by his automail. Though I can't say I care at this point of time. I tighten my own fingers around his hips and thrust myself into him again, hitting that spot again and again, feeling him clench around me every time and his moans getting louder, wilder, uncontrolled. I'm getting close myself and I don't want to climax before he does, so I let go of his right hip and reach for his member, closing my fingers around it, pumping it to the same rhythm as I slam into him. I can't help but moan myself now. It's low, but it's audible. I don't fight it anymore and I groan deeply as his muscles tighten around me again.

I'm on the edge now and my hips aren't moving voluntarily anymore. They're going faster now and I smirk a bit as Fullmetal arches his back, his body begins to tremble and he clenches down on me, hard. His moan is loud, heated and desperate as he comes into my hand, hot semen covering my fingers.

I feel my own orgasm, the tingles at the base of my shaft, travelling up to my shaft in a single thrust before it explodes into a wonderful sensation and I thrust into him again, and once more, before pressing myself all the way in to the base, releasing inside of him, a moan of my own coming out, choked.

"Fullmetal…" I choke out, though I'm sure it was articulated enough to be comprehensible.

"Mmmhmm," he replies, choked, still slightly thrusting his member into my hand, riding out his orgasm.

After a while I slowly pull out, catching my breath, crawling on top of him, before rolling off to the side, laying on my back, sighing contently when he curls up to me, eyes already lidded, a content smile on his face. I smirk, pulling up the covers and nuzzling my nose into his hair, untangling the braid one handedly, the other one pulling the sheets over us.

"I need you to leave at 8 for that mission, Fullmetal." I smirked into his hair.

"Fuck you."

I smile. "I love you, too."


End file.
